<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okwesine by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674569">Okwesine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baqabulana Ndawonye [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baqabulana Ndawonye [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780024</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okwesine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kwesinye isikhathi, ubusuku bayabanda kangangokuba uBrienne wesabe. Ubumnyama bubonakala bungapheli futhi amahora wokukhanya kwelanga amafushane futhi akwanele ukumfudumeza ngempela. Wayekhulume kakhulu kuJaime ngolunye usuku ekuseni, ngesikhathi iminwe yakhe iqaqamba ngenxa yobunzima bokuzigoba, futhi anikine ikhanda.</p><p>"Akukaze kube nobusika obugcwele njengamanje," wayeshilo. "Umfowethu wake wangitshela ukuthi ufunda ukuthi, ebusika ebusika, kunezinsuku lapho ilanga lingakaze liphume nhlobo."</p><p>"Izindaba zivame ukungalungile," uBrienne wayeshilo, engafuni ukucabanga ngomhlaba lapho wawungakaze ube khona usuku.</p><p>UJaime wayevele wahleka. “Ngingakujabulela kanye kanye,” ephendula.</p><p>Bathole indlu yokuhlala kulobubusuku, futhi, noma bekungekho gumbi ngaphakathi, yena noJaime bakwazile ukukholisa umnikazi wendlu yabavakashi ukuba abavume ukuba balale endlini ephakeme ngaphezu komugqa. Indlu yezihambi, i-The Dancing Bear, yayiyinto enhle ngasikhathi sinye futhi uphahla lwaluphenduka kakhulu njengegumbi kunalokho uBrienne ayekulindele. Wayejabule ngokuzwela ukubona ukuthi kunendawo yokugcwala itshe lomlilo nomgodi ophahleni ukukhipha intuthu. Umlilo mncane futhi yonke indawo iyinqwaba yamahhashi nezingulube, kepha kukhona ama-pallets amabili otshani nama furs ambalwa asakazekile ukwengeza kuleyawo.</p><p>Bahamba kodwa futhi njengoba i-Riverlands futhi, bezama ukubuyela emuva belandelana nebutho likaJaime. Njengoba elele ebumnyameni, uthandazela ukuthi uPod noHyle nentombazane yaseStark bafudumale futhi baphephe. Akanaso isiqiniseko sokuthi usakholelwa kuNkulunkulu nakancane kuJaime, kodwa uthandaza ngokufanayo.</p><p>Akazi ukuthi ulale isikhathi esingakanani uma sekufa umlilo. Ubheka ngaphesheya lapho uJaime elele khona, kodwa kubukeka sengathi ayathutha. Nguyisiwula kuphela okwazi ukuchitha isikhathi esincane abanaso sokuphumula emithandazweni nasekwesabeni, kubonakala sengathi. Uhlanganisa izimbotshana zakhe eduze kwakhe futhi ahudulele ngakuze. Kumthatha kaningana ukuzama ukuqala amalangabi futhi, kepha ekugcineni unesiqiniseko sokuthi ukwazile ukucisha umlilo ngokwanele ukuba ungashisa amahora ambalwa okungenani. Iyathuthumela, inyathela ingena emiseleni yayo.</p><p>Uma ephenduka, ubona ukuthi uJaime usephapheme, imilenze yakhe isondelene nomzimba wakhe namahlombe akhe aqhaqhazela njengaye. Akasho lutho, kepha, njengoba ebuka, aqonde emzimbeni wakhe ngamabomu futhi aphakamise ubuhlalu obabumbambile eduze kwakhe. Amehlo akhe awamshiyi, futhi, kanye, uqonda ngqo ukuthi usho ukuthini.</p><p>Uguqa phansi eduze kwakhe bese uvivinya umzimba wakhe ngokucophelela kuye, udonsele izicubu zakhe ngakubo. Uyakwazi ukuzwa ukufudumala kwakhe emhlane wakhe futhi uyathinteka njengoba ecindezela ngokumelene naye, bezama ukuhlanganyela nokushisa komzimba wakhe ngangokunokwenzeka. Uyashintsha ukuze ingalo yakhe yesobunxele imgobhozele - ayikho enye indawo ayibeka khona, ucabanga - bese ephenduka kancane. Akazi ukuthi kungani, kodwa ngandlela thize kwabonakala kubalulekile ukuthi abuye abubone ubuso bakhe. Akacabangi ukuthi angaphumula ngenye indlela. Amehlo akhe akhubazeke kancane futhi ubukeka engalali ngokwengeziwe ngaphandle kokushisa.</p><p>"Jaime?" Uyakhala.</p><p>"Cold," uyathulisa. "Kubanda kakhulu ukukhathazeka ngovalo lwakho lwentombazane. Usuphephile. Bekumele ukwenze lokhu ngaphambilini. Kufudumele."</p><p>Amehlo akhe avale futhi. Akhathazekile - uyazi ukuthi kuphephile ukulala eceleni kwakhe. Ukwenze kaningi ngokwanele. Ufunda ubuso bakhe ngokukhanya komlilo futhi, okokuqala ngqa, uzivumela ukuthi afise sengathi ngabe akaphephile eduze kwakhe. Uyayizwa inhliziyo yakhe ishaya yize izendlalelo zokugqoka futhi uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe kunjani ngaphandle kwama-furs nelineni eliwahlukanisayo. Ngingamqabula, uyacabanga. Mhlawumbe wayenganganga abuye. Mhlawumbe-ke ngabe anginangesaba kangako ukubanda nobumnyama.</p><p>Kepha ulele futhi futhi akanayo inzwa. Uyaphenduka, uyajikajika ukuze akwazi ukulingana nomzimba wakhe omkhulu ngokumelene nowakhe. Uphumula ngokumelana naye avale amehlo. Akwanele, uyacabanga, kepha, isikhashana esincane, ufudumele njengoba kade kwenzeka.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>